Question: Find the sum of the absolute values of the roots of $x^4-4x^3-4x^2+16x-8=0$.
Explanation: \begin{align*}
x^4-4x^3-4x^2+16x-8&=(x^4-4x^3+4x^2)-(8x^2-16x+8)\\
&=x^2(x-2)^2-8(x-1)^2\\
&=(x^2-2x)^2-(2\sqrt{2}x-2\sqrt{2})^2\\
&=(x^2-(2+2\sqrt{2})x+2\sqrt{2})(x^2-(2-2\sqrt{2})x-2\sqrt{2}).
\end{align*}But noting that $(1+\sqrt{2})^2=3+2\sqrt{2}$ and completing the square, \begin{align*}
x^2-(2+2\sqrt{2})x+2\sqrt{2}&= x^2-(2+2\sqrt{2})x+3+2\sqrt{2}-3\\
&=(x-(1+\sqrt{2}))^2-(\sqrt{3})^2\\
&=(x-1-\sqrt{2}+\sqrt{3})(x-1-\sqrt{2}-\sqrt{3}).
\end{align*}Likewise, \begin{align*}
x^2-(2-2\sqrt{2})x-2\sqrt{2}=(x-1+\sqrt{2}+\sqrt{3})(x-1+\sqrt{2}-\sqrt{3}),
\end{align*}so the roots of the quartic are $1\pm\sqrt{2}\pm\sqrt{3}$. Only one of these is negative, namely $1-\sqrt{2}-\sqrt{3}$, so the sum of the absolute values of the roots is $$(1+\sqrt{2}+\sqrt{3})+(1+\sqrt{2}-\sqrt{3})+(1-\sqrt{2}+\sqrt{3})-(1-\sqrt{2}-\sqrt{3})=\boxed{2+2\sqrt{2}+2\sqrt{3}}.$$